<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which This Was Not a Good Idea by Iruma_Kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095806">In Which This Was Not a Good Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruma_Kun/pseuds/Iruma_Kun'>Iruma_Kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Might not be continued, Test run, might not be that good, oof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruma_Kun/pseuds/Iruma_Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>14 year old Samantha and Devin find an old Nintendo Console that is all but broken. They decide to play the only game they can. What could go wrong?</p><p>In which everything possible went wrong when the game booted up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which This Was Not a Good Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well here's my test run, this might not be continued so be warned</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, they shouldn't blame me.</p>
<hr/><p>Ok, ok, back it up here, that's no proper way to start a story, lets back it up a smidge... or two... or- how about we just start at the beginning shall we?</p>
<hr/><p>Setting.... Setting..... Oh yes! We lived.... we lived.... I can't remember, it doesn't matter anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>It started when Devin found this old console with it's cartridge slot having a game already in it.</p><p> </p><p>"Lookit what I found Sam! This must be at least 20 years old, and it is in almost perfect condition!" Cheered Devin.</p><p> </p><p>"Almost?" I inquire "Almost perfect is not the same as perfect, there is a big difference" I crossed my arms, and Devin smiled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, every single application is either deleted or corrupted, the cartridge slot can't be removed at all, as well as the icon for it being so messed up, you can't even tell what game it is, and so on an so forth" he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not almost perfect, Dev" I replied, using my nickname for him and smirking. "That is, this console is rubbish and I should never have picked it up in the first place" Devin's face clouded for a moment.</p><p><br/>
"I thought I said not to call me Dev, Samantha" He shot back, angry expression replaced with a wide grin. He used my full name, which I hate, not my nickname, Sam "But, I'm pretty sure that the cartridge game still works!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well then let's play it" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.</p>
<hr/><p>This is the part where I tell you that what happens next is NOT my fault</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Sure, let's play it" Dev said, opening up the game.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha- I was being sarcastic, ya know?" I said, my voice evidently surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, too late now I guess, I already started a new game" He replied, face a mix of a smirk and looking sheepish. The game's screen had it's loading animation up. "That's strange, typically these games allow you to choose your name" The game now was taking quite a long time to load, giving me time to think.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Dev? What game is this again?" I asked, accidentally nicknaming him again.</p><p> </p><p>"I only caught the same for a second but I think it was-" Dev's voice got drowned out by a sudden high-pitched noise emitting from the machine, and it was LOUD. If our walls didn't already have a great soundproofing device, people from miles away could have heard it. Something bright flashed on the screen, but I couldn't make out the letters before everything turned dark.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first thing that clued me in that things were wrong was that I was riding a horse. The second, third, and fourth were different clothes, I was shorter; closer to the height I was seven years ago; rather than how tall I should be, and I was in a forest that I am unfamiliar with. Yes, I am that unaware of my surroundings. Glancing around, I saw two glowing.... lights? I had thought that was strange, but then suddenly my horse bucked me off and I blacked out.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When I had regained my conscience, I saw a strange imp creature with the two balls of light. Craning my neck, I could just about make out a blue instrument. I didn't know what instrument it was, though something in the back of my head said it was an ocarina, whatever that is, but what I DID know was that I had that blue "ocarina" on my belt and now it wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>"HEY! That's mine!" I found myself yelling, then, with a surprising amount of strength I didn't even know I had, I attempted to tackle the imp. But before I could even register what happened the imp dodged the tackle, sending me face first on the ground, and jumped onto my horse and made it run at full speed. "And that's my horse!" I clung onto the imp's leg with all my might, well, all my might until we rounded a corner and I lost my grip. Now I had to run after them. Great.</p><p>As I stood up I became aware of a heavy weight on my shoulders and back. Removing these "weights", I discovered not a typical backpack, but a sword and shield. I swung the sword around for a few seconds, then remembered the imp still had my ocarina, and my horse. I had hoped I would find no use for the sword. By then I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice when the path in front of me disappeared, until I fell, of course.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
I had landed on a strange flower-plant-thing, which somehow caused me to not break my entire body. A small pool of water surrounding the flower caught my eye. Looking at my reflection, I noticed that it wasn't my reflection in the water. I looked behind me to see if there was anything to distort my reflection, but it was just wood. Reverting my gaze back to the water, the truth was undeniable.</p><p>I was a boy.</p><p> </p><p>"My how persistent you are" A strange voice said, jolting me out of my thoughts. It was that imp who stole my horse and ocarina! I started to yell</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Gi-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm getting tired of looking at your face" The imp said, with seemingly no knowledge of me speaking. I really hate people cutting me off mid sentence so I responded:<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Deal with it, I'm getting tired of people taking my stuff, but do you care? No! Why should I care about how you view my face?"</p><p> </p><p>In retrospect, that wasn't such a good idea. The imp's only response to that was pointing ominously. Seconds later, a terrible, terrible pain burned into my skull, like a white-hot fire started in my brain, and I blacked out, again.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The only things I remember from what happened, apart from the immense fear, was that these strange wooden creatures were chasing me. They surrounded me. When I finally managed to run, a giant one of those things chased me until I fell in the void. And then the pain was gone, and I could finally see what was really there in front of me.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I felt numb all over.</p><p>The only thing I could feel was this uncomfortable sensation on my face, almost like I was wearing a...mask? I looked down at my reflection again. I really wish I hadn't. I was like, a foot tall, strange, wooden peashooter from that old game Plants Vs Zombies, truly, a classic game.</p><p>Anyway, as soon as I saw myself I grabbed my head and shook with fear. What if I can't transform back? Thinking back to that now, I'm pretty sure that was about changing back into that seven-year-old kid, not how I was before that. Pretty strange, huh? To make things worse, the imp started to laugh maniacally.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay like that, forever!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man I wish that i had started that story on a word document not on a journal because that was a PAIN to type all the way out again haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>